To Give Thanks
by Nopa LaMais
Summary: Part 2 of the Holiday Saga. Thanksgiving is a time to look back on the past year and be thankful for all your blessings. What will Sarah be thankful for? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Pay attention, cause for this story I'm only gonna say it once. :)

I do not, in any way, own the labyrinth, but I do own the twisted plots that my dark and evil imagination comes up with.

Here it is ladies and germs! The sequel to Trick or Treat, and the 2nd part of my Holiday Collection. If you haven't read Trick or Treat, I would strongly suggest doing so, cause you will be lost. Don't forget, I love reviews! So leave me plenty. :)

Chapter 1

Everyone knows why we celebrate Thanksgiving. Years ago when the pilgrims first came to America they were unprepared for that first hard winter and they would have died if it wasn't for the help the Native Americans gave them. Now we celebrate that act of generosity by gathering with our friends and family and gorging on turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and other favorites while reflecting on all the blessings we've received in the past year.

As she drove home from her last class, Sarah Williams knew she had many blessings to be thankful of. Once again she had survived the first part of the school year, making it through midterms, receiving top marks in all of her classes, and being elected as president of the campus' Writers Association.

Not that her writing had been any good lately. For some reason, the words had seemed to stop flowing lately, causing her stories to be flat and dull. She was less interested in her old worlds of fantasy and magic and it showed in her writing. In spite of that, her fellow peers continued to believe in her and as she had always been one of the most active members they had given her the office.

Still, she thought as she continued to drive, other things had been going well for her. When her father and step mother were home they never fought anymore, a fact which pleased Sarah no end. But then again, her parents were hardly ever even home. Before they would try to at least be home for a week or two each month as well as each weekend, but since the end of October her parents barely even bothered came home at all. The huge house seemed empty each night when Sarah got home and while it had saved her money each semester being able to live at home and commute to school, she was starting to think that maybe it would just be better for her to live on campus. At least that way she would have human companionship.

Come to think of it, Thanksgiving was tomorrow and she had no idea if her parents were even going to come home. She had taken care of all the shopping and preparation as she usually did, taking time to bake and decorate in between midterms and weekly writers meetings. She did it all assuming that her parents would be home for the holiday. However, they had yet to make an appearance and they hadn't called to remind her to pick them up at the airport.

_Maybe I'll be celebrating by myself this year? _The thought was depressing and Sarah was hard pressed to fight back a sudden well of tears. In the last few weeks she had found that happening more and more. The tears and bouts of depression were strange to say the least for someone who had always been very cheery and upbeat. She had no idea what was causing the emotional upheaval, all she knew was that she seemed to always have a heavy heart lately and a terrible sense of loss.

_It's the upcoming holidays,_ she thought while giving herself a mental shake. _Lots of people get depressed around the holidays Sarah, it's totally normal. And living in an empty house probably doesn't help._ Pulling up to the dark house was a reminder that with out her parents there she would be all alone. She wanted to kick herself for not thinking about inviting some friends over for the day. By now everyone would already have plans, so it would be useless to ask. As she sat in her parked car in the garage, the prickling sensation of unshed tears was back and this time she couldn't muster the strength to stop them. Before she knew it, she had twin salty rivers running down her cheeks and a runny nose.

She allowed herself a few more moments of pity, but then wiped her eyes and banished her sniffles. "That's enough Sarah," she told herself looking in the rearview mirror. "You have to be strong for Toby." As soon as the name left her lips she narrowed her eyes and put a hand to her head. _That name again! Who is Toby? And why do I keep thinking about him?_

As she got out of the car she puzzled over the mystery. _That damn name keeps popping into my head, but nothing else. All I can think of is his name… I can't picture a face… Wait! That little boy! On Halloween? Was his name Toby? Why would I be thinking about him?_

None of it made any sense to her, but she kept thinking about it as she went through the house turning on lights. Figuring she better do something to keep herself busy she went into the kitchen to do some prep work for tomorrow's dinner. _Dad and Karen might show up tomorrow after all. I'm sure they'll be surprised and happy to see dinner all ready to go! _

She spent the next few hours happily cooking, forcing herself to not think about the mysterious boy Toby or the fact that she might have to enjoy turkey day all by herself. It wasn't until her last bit of prep work was finished and all the dishes were washed that she noticed the light blinking on the answering machine. Going over to it she pushed the play button, hoping it was from her dad telling her when to pick him and Karen up.

_Hi honey, this is dad. Me and Karen are sill in California and won't be home until sometime next week. Sorry we won't be there for Thanksgiving! Have fun with your friends._

As she listened to the news, she wanted to cry again, but she hated the feeling of weakness that crying brought. She tried to put on a brave face, but a sudden thought made it impossible. _Toby will be so disappointed; they weren't here for Thanksgiving last year either. Wait, what?_ There was that name again! A sharp pain suddenly grew in her head, causing her to place a hand at each temple. Faces of people and strange creatures seemed to buzz around in her head at a dizzying speed. It was if someone was fast forwarding through a strange movie; too fast for her to make out all the details, just brief images that seemed to be burned into her mind.

It was too much for Sarah and she screamed out in pain and frustration. As quickly as it had started it stopped and Sarah found herself sprawled out on the kitchen floor, panting heavily and shaking from head to foot. _What is going on? _She had to force her limbs to propel herself up and for awhile she was afraid she wasn't going to make it. When she had at last made it up she caught her reflection in the window over the sink and was startled by the pale, scared girl staring back at her. "Someone messed with your mind," she whispered to the troubled girl. "But how will you fix it?" Unfortunately, neither she nor her mirror image had any answers.

Two pairs of glowing eyes watching her outside, however, did.

* * *

Who thought Sarah would remember all in the first chapter? Would I really make it that easy? My twisted little mind has run away with itself and with this story. Be prepared for a very bumpy ride. All of you looking for a happy little tale might want to go read The Challenge. Which is finished, I swear, I'm still just waiting on a beta. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out people!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here's chapter 2. :) It's a lot longer than 1, hope you guys like it. :)

Chapter 2

"My lord would you like to play a game?"

"No thanks."

"Would you like to get a snack from the kitchens?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Shall we begin today's lesson?"

"Whatever."

Christian frowned at the little boy sitting on the floor of the bedroom. Toby Williams, now Prince Tobias, had been very melancholy and quiet since coming to live in the Goblin Castle full time. The fae lord knew it was because they had not been able to convince Lady Sarah to accompany them, but he had still hoped that by now the young prince would have moved on.

"Come along, my lord. We'll discuss history today," Christian told the young boy. Toby loved history more than any of his other subjects, mostly because to him it was a series of fantastical stories. Christian hoped that a few hours of distraction would help to bring the prince out of his saddened state.

"Do you remember where we were, my lord?" He asked the prince.

Scrunching up his small face for a moment as he fought to remember, he was finally able to reply, "King Horus needed an heir?"

"Ah yes," Christian said as the two continued to roam the castle. "Well, as I've explained before, the Goblin King and Queens, unlike any of the other Fae Royalty, must always come from the world above. Since they are charged with the specific task of taking in the unwanted children of the mortal world, they must also have been mortal at one time."

Toby let that information sink in for a moment before asking a question, "So dad wasn't born a fae? He was mortal like I was."

Christian gave him a brief smile as he said, "Yes, Jareth too was mortal once." More quietly to himself he added, "Although that was so long ago sometimes I think he forgets." Louder, to Toby he continued, "Each Goblin King searches many, many years for the boy or girl child that can serve as their heir. King Horus was extremely old before he found his and for several years before had despaired of ever finding one."

"Why couldn't he just pick someone?" Toby asked with the curiosity only a child could have.

The fae lord was pleased to see the young prince so animated and talkative. This had been the first time he had been so since coming Underground. Not wanting the mood to pass, Christian was more than happy to answer all of his questions. "While all the children wished away are more than happy to become fae, not all are suited to become a King or Queen. It takes a special kind of person to fill that role; someone who will be fair and just, strong willed but with a kind heart and above all, someone that will do what must be done to protect the kingdom and its people."

Toby pondered that for a moment, trying to get his young mind to grasp the concept. "What happens to the children that aren't picked?"

"They are turned fae, or sometimes goblin, depending on the wish of the child," Christian began to say.

"Who would want to become a goblin?" Toby asked laughing.

The older man smiled at the young boy and told him, "Some people envy the goblins. They are simple creatures, bent only on seeking their own pleasure and amusement. Would such a life really be so bad?" The younger boy shrugged his shoulders, not really having an answer one way or the other. Continuing on with his lecture, Christian said, "The children not wishing to become goblins can also choose to remain here with his majesty, serving in his household."

"Like you!" Toby piped up, already knowing this part of the story.

"Correct," he told the boy with a smile. Having already wandered through most of the upper hallways, the two descended from their current floor and began to roam the first floor of the castle. "I two was a mortal once, wished away in a moment of grief by my father after my mother died and for a time Jareth thought to have found his heir. However, I would never have any desire to rule and I knew that even from a young age."

Toby looked at him in puzzlement, asking the question that all adults dread to hear from children, "Why?"

With a small sigh he thought about his answer, wanting to make it simple enough for the boy to understand. "I'm afraid to say Toby that I could never be as selfless as a king must be. I desire freedom and I fear I am far too reckless to rule over a kingdom."

The boy trotting along with him laughed at that saying, "But isn't that how all kids are?"

"Mostly," Christian conceded, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "I don't believe that I will ever grow out of that though." Both were quiet for a time as they continued to walk and it was several minutes later before Christian began to speak again. "Jareth was disappointed for a time when he realized that he hadn't found his heir, but still the two of us became close. I choose to stay with him instead of being adopted by a family and the king was happy to train me himself in my newly awoken magical abilities."

Toby stopped him here by asking another question. "Why does that happen? How come everyone turned fae also suddenly has magical powers."

Christian smiled at the boy's intelligent question. "All humans are born with innate abilities and powers that they are unable to tap into under normal circumstances. Some actually are able to unlock them and that's why some humans can do extraordinary things."

"Like Ms. Cleo?" Toby asked.

The older man laughed at the mention of the fake TV psychic. "No, my lord, definitely _not _Ms. Cleo. Most Humans that have unlocked their abilities are either too scared to share them with other people or make peace with what they can do, sharing it only with their families and friends. A few even manage to make their way Underground and are happy to make a life hear for themselves."

Toby nodded in understanding and the two of them exited through one of the doors of the castle, beginning to wander the grounds. "As for the humans turned fae, when that happens, the door in their mind that previously kept their abilities hidden is flung open. Not everyone has the same type of powers and the strength of what they have also varies."

"Like Jareth and his crystals!" Toby exclaimed. Excited to show off the trick that his father had just shown him yesterday, Toby concentrated hard and plucked a crystal out of the magical ether that only a select few could reach. Christian raised a brow at the boy, surprised at how far along in his studies he already was. Then again the king had been teaching him almost since infancy, so it actually wasn't that big of a surprise. "And you're a healer," the boy added.

"Correct," Christian told the boy. "But those are just two examples of the types of magic. Hundreds more exist, most fairly common with only a few rare branches that crop up every few hundred years or so."

"Dad told me that crystal magic is rare," Toby boasted with pride.

"And he is right my lord," Christians voice dropped down to almost a whisper and he gave Toby a wink. "But what he would never tell you is that true mind healers such as myself are even rarer."

The two came into an enclosed courtyard filled with fruit trees and a fountain. Toby made his way over to the stone basin and sat down. Christian sensed a sudden shift in the boy's mood and noticed he had lost his smile and seemed to be looking at something far away.

"I wonder what sort of magic Sarah would have had," he finally said quietly, breaking the silence.

Christian sat next to him, not sure what to say. The king hadn't forbidden him to speak to his heir about his sister, but if Jareth knew that he allowed the boy to do so, he would probably be most upset. Still, he needed someone to talk to about it and Jareth certainly wouldn't be able to fill that role. Not with his own sore heart.

"I think your sister might have had an exceptional talent, maybe even one of the really rare ones. She has a great depth of strength and spirit," giving Toby a large grin, "And an extremely stubborn nature. She fought harder against me than anyone else when I took away her memories."

A suspicious sounding noise came from the boy next to him and Christian had a feeling he was fighting back sniffles. "Why did dad make her forget me?" He whispered to Christian.

"I'm not entirely sure," he told him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "The king was very upset that Lady Sarah dismissed his love again, but I don't think he did it out of vengeance. Rather, I think it was out of kindness that he did it, making it easier for her to bare her decision." Christian hated lying to the boy, but the truth was too harsh for him to hear now. Jareth may try to pass off what he did as an altruistic gesture, allowing Sarah to forget the memories that kept her from having a normal life. But the real truth was that he ordered Christian to wipe her mind out of spite and anger for being rejected once again.

"I wish that she remembered me so I could go visit her," the boy said wistfully, wiping away the last traces of tears.

A sudden thought struck Christian and he told the boy of it before he took time to weigh the consequences. "Just because my lady can't remember you doesn't mean that we can't go to her." Toby turned to him with his eyes shinning their happiness and his hope clearly visible, but Christian was quick to clarify. "We won't be able to talk to her or be seen, but we can go see her and make sure she's ok."

Toby jumped up in glee, shouting out, "Yes! When can we go? Can we go now?"

Giving the boy a grin he told him, "I think we could go now." Once again in a lower voice he added, "But Toby, it might be better if we keep this excursion to ourselves. Jareth might not be very happy with us."

"Ha!" Toby laughed out. "That's an understatement! Dad's been pissy ever since we came down here. Don't worry Uncle Christian I won't say anything to him."

With a nod of understanding Toby followed the older man as they left the courtyard and crossed through the labyrinth. Once they were outside of the bounds the two quickly shifted into their bird forms, taking off as one from the ground and heading off to the mortal world.

The two birds landed noiselessly on the house. Christian waddled his way over to the attic window and sent a small bolt of magic at the lock, pushing it open. The two birds made their way inside and once out of the view of anyone passing by they resumed their normal forms.

Toby looked around, excited to see his sister and surrogate mother. Eagerly he led the way over to the attic door, opening it up and lowering the attached ladder. He listened at the entrance for a moment before looking back at Christian, "I don't think she's home yet. She's probably at school still. Can we look around downstairs?"

Christian didn't have to think to long after seeing the pleading in Toby's eyes. The boy had obviously missed this place more than he or Jareth had anticipated. "I think that would be fine my lord, we just have to be careful once she returns."

Toby hopped down the stairs, barely taking time to yell over his shoulder, "We will!" Christian followed along behind at a much more sedate pace, taking time to look around as he went.

By and large the house stood mostly unchanged since the last time he had been here. The door to Sarah's room stood open and he could see that it was still filled to the brim with her various possessions. Not many souvenirs of her childish fantasies anymore, but plenty of other nick-knacks. Several tall bookcases filled up the space, brimming with various titles. A large desk dominated one wall, littered with spare papers and reference books. A full size bed covered in a bright coverlet stood opposite the desk and appeared to have been hastily made this morning. _The lady appears to have need of a maid, _he thought with a slight smirk.

However as he passed by her room he was quick to note that it was only her personal space that was in such disarray. Every where else was neat and tidy, perfectly clean and free of dust. Four other doors faced him and out of curiosity he peeked into each one.

In the bedroom across from Sarah's that had once been Toby's, there was a plain bed set up with a simple set of sheets and blankets. There was also a chair and a stand with a TV on it. Clearly when Jareth had used his magic to clear out all that had once been Toby's he had chosen to create a generic guest room.

The next two doors revealed a bathroom and an office, the latter looking as if it hadn't been used in quite some time, but as with the rest of the house that he had seen so far it was neat and clean. The last door to be opened proved to be the parent's bedroom. Here seemed to be the first sign of neglect. While the room itself was perfectly organized with everything put in its place, there was also a fine gathering of dust everywhere as if it hadn't been used in a very long time.

Toby's voice came from the doorway, "They usually only stay for a few days at a time. Me and Sarah were here by ourselves mostly, but it was ok cause we had each other." Looking around sadly he added, "I guess now it's just been Sarah by herself."

Silence descended after his quiet remarks, an uncomfortable one, at least on Christian's part. He hadn't realized the situation with Toby's parents had been so neglectful. No wonder the boy had looked upon Sarah as a mother; she was the only stable parent he had.

The sudden jarring ring of the telephone made both of them jump. Before he knew what Toby was doing, the boy was sprinting for the phone to answer it. Luckily Christian was a little bit faster and managed to snatch away the cordless phone before Toby could press the button to answer it. Suddenly remembering that they weren't supposed to be there, Toby gave him a sheepish look.

Both of them stayed quiet as the phone rang a few more times and when the answering machine picked up the voice was unnaturally loud.

_Hi, you've reached the Williams' residence, _came the recorded voice of Sarah. _No one is available to pick up right now, so leave a message at the beep. BEEP!_

A moment later the masculine voice of Toby's biological father rang out. _Hi honey, this is dad. Me and Karen are sill in California and won't be home until sometime next week. Sorry we won't be there for Thanksgiving! Have fun with your friends._ By the time the voice finished Toby was almost shaking in anger.

"I can't believe them! They did this to us last year!" His feelings were running high and Christian could tell he was beginning to lose control as some picture frames on the wall began to shake. He put a calming hand on the boy's shoulder and the rattling stopped. However, the boy continued to vent his anger. "She's going to be all alone! On Thanksgiving!"

While Christian could understand the boy's anger, there was little he could do to assuage it. He was about to say something to him when he heard a strange noise coming from outside. Toby turned to look at him with wide eyes and said, "Sarah's home! Quick!" He grabbed Christian by the hand and pulled him outside the back door, transforming quickly and flying up into the tree to perch. They had a clear view into the house from the window and saw as Sarah came into the house a few moments later. Silently the pair continued to spy on the woman as she went about the house turning lights on. Eventually she came into the kitchen and began cleaning and cutting vegetables along with other cooking preparations.

She seemed to be happy, if you only watched her surface movements. Music was blaring from a CD player she had set up on the counter and her hips swayed in time to the music as she sang along. But if you looked into her face and her eyes especially you could see the barely contained grief.

A few hours seemed to pass before she was satisfied with her results. After spending some time cleaning she headed towards the door as if she would leave the kitchen. The blinking light on the answering machine stopped her though and she pushed the button to play the message.

Christian clearly saw the disappointment on her face followed by a welling of tears in her eyes. For a second he thought that she would break down, but she took a deep breath and kept her composure. Her brave face cracked though as her face was suddenly twisted in pain and she placed a hand at each temple. He felt Toby start in alarm but he bumped the younger boy with his beak, wordlessly telling him that they must stay put.

Sarah was kneeling on the ground now and was whispering words. The names of Toby and Jareth kept slipping from her lips and Christian was startled to hear them. _That's impossible! I erased all those memories myself! No one has ever been able to recover them before._

The fit that Sarah seemed to be having soon ended and she was able to shakily make it to her feet. She stood in front of the open window for a short time and Christian was afraid to move, thinking that she might see them. At last the moment was broken as she said to herself, "Someone messed with you mind. But how will you fix it?"

The girl eventually made her way from the kitchen, turning lights off as she went, until only the one in her room remained on. With a jerk oh his head, Christian got Toby's attention and the two took off.

When they had made it back to the labyrinth and resumed their regular forms, Toby immediately began storming towards the castle. Worried about what the boy might do in such a state Christian put a hand on his arm and asked in a low voice, "What will you do my lord?"

Toby turned to look at him, eyes blazing with a furious light that Christian had only ever seen in Jareth's eyes. "I'm going to the castle to talk to my father."

The boy began to walk again, but once more Christian restraining hand halted him. "What will you say to him?"

Once more those fierce eyes were turned on him and the boy said in a near growl, "That if he doesn't go up there and bring her back where she belongs, _I _will."

This time when the boy left Christian didn't try to stop him and merely followed along in his wake. With a quiet sigh he wondered what sort of mess this would make.

* * *

Ohhh... I smell trouble!

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! Please do so again. :)

And for those that don't know yet (yeah right I say it every five seconds) join me on myspace! Link is in my profile. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crystal cast a rainbow of color on the wall behind him as he sat rolling it soothingly back and forth. The play of colors created a pretty picture that had entranced a group of goblins, but their king ignored it all, lost in his thoughts.

"_You may be a king, but you're not the handsome prince on a white horse come to carry me away. You don't love me Jareth. You just want to own me." _His face bore a scowl as he thought back on the pain laced words Sarah had spoken to him that night. _How dare the wench presume to know how I think and what I feel. _He shifted in his throne, one leg tossed carelessly over the side as the crystal continued to roll, hypnotizing the group of goblins.

With just a twist of will, the crystal was filled with a picture of a girl, beautiful, graceful, and defiant. She stood frozen in time, eyes alive with fire and a knowing smile on her full lips. The rolling crystal was handled carefully now, almost being caressed by each hand as it rolled back and forth.

He had to admit to himself, if no one else, that some of what the girl said was true. Continuing to look at the willful girl he thought, _Love? I think not. Love is a tender affection felt by simpletons. I bear little affection for you, my annoying vixen._

Another picture replaced the first, the image was of the same girl, but this time she stood pliant, pleasure and lust darkening her eyes and her mouth was parted slightly in a breathless pant. _I do wish to own you my dear, but even more do I wish to break and tame you. I do not think you could deny there would be pleasure for you as well._ A smirk turned his lips upwards as he thought of the many ways such a taming could come about.

"I've seen that smile and I know that it bodes ill for the one that caused it," a voice boomed out from the other end of the room. Jareth's eyes barely even flicked up as he acknowledged his guest before returning to his crystal. A tall man strode forward from the open doors, his panther like stride making short work of the long distance. The newcomer had an easy power and grace about him, matched only by the one that still sat in his throne occupied with the crystal. Long auburn hair fell to his shoulders but was pulled back into a tail. His almond shaped amethyst eyes moved lazily around the room as if he hadn't a care in the world, but a knowledgeable person could read the predatorial gleam hidden within the amused exterior. A slight smile curved his lips, enough to show the tips of pointed teeth. There was no facial hair to hide the square jaw and high cheeks, creating a picture of masculine beauty. All was set atop of a muscular frame that spoke of much physical activity and prowess.

When he had reached the throne he stood across from Jareth, large arms crossed over his chest and watching in amusement as the goblins scampered away from him. "Forgive the tardiness of the visit my friend. May I offer congratulations on the selection of your heir?"

Jareth finally deigned to lower his crystal, meeting the eyes of the speaker. "Forgiveness is unnecessary and your congratulations are accepted with my thanks." Smoothly Jareth stood up and clasped hands with the stranger. "How was your journey here Drachen?"

With a large smile he replied, "Extremely boring, as the rest of my life has been of late. Would it be possible to commit some sort of insult upon you that would lead to a declaration of war? It's been far too long since I've had a good fight."

Jareth smirked at his friend, amused by the question. "You're becoming more blood thirsty as the years go by Drachen. Maybe it's time you found a female to settle you down."

His friend threw back his head and laughed uproariously. "And become as ill tempered as you? Ha!" Jareth scowled once more, this time it was directed at his friend. Drachen spied the crystal resting in his hand and began to leer. "Still having troubles with your wench? Perhaps I could give you some pointers."

The goblin king snorted at that, tossing the crystal to his friend before resuming his seat on the throne. "The wench is gone from my hair and good riddance. I would have killed her before too long in a fit of pique anyways; this way was just easier and less messy."

Drachen had caught the crystal deftly and now stood staring at the mortal girl trapped within the crystal. He had an appreciation for beauty, even if it was mortal and had always preferred a feisty temptress over a simpering angel. This girl promised a little of both, with her heavenly beauty and scorching eyes. "I can see why the girl has snared your attention," he told Jareth distractedly. "But what have you done to remove her so permanently from your life?"

Jareth gave a bored sigh, kicking himself for involving his long time friend. Once a topic grabbed Drachen's interest he refused to let go and he had a particular weakness for the fairer sex. With a snap of his fingers Jareth summoned the crystal into his hands before banishing it. Ignoring his friend's smirk he told him, "She was the sister of my heir and the one who sent him away to me. When I came to collect him once again, she refused to come along and I had Christian wipe her mind."

A chair was summoned for the dark haired fae and he sat down comfortably, mimicking Jareth's pose. "I didn't know it was the wench that finally beat your blasted maze that had you so entangled. With all the lovely court beauty's roaming about, you would choose the mortal that defeated you to fixate on."

"I'm not, nor was I ever, _fixated_ on Sarah," he told his friend with clenched teeth.

"Sarah," Drachen breathed out with a seductive smile lighting up his features. "Such a simple name for an extraordinary mortal."

"Perhaps we could discuss the matter you came here for instead of dwelling on foolish mortals," Jareth ground out, growing tired of the current topic.

"Certainly Jareth, if it upsets you so." Jareth opened his mouth to refute such a ridiculous statement, but decided that he would refuse to rise to the bait dangled in front of him. Drachen decided that if his friend wouldn't let him pick a fight, then it was time to get down to business. "I assume you had asked me here to meet the boy?"

"Yes," Jareth told him, attempting to force his ire die down. "His education has been sporadic over the last few years, but since coming to live here permanently he has flourished. However, I wish him to see more of the Underground and have a better understanding of the other kingdoms."

Drachen nodded in understanding, anticipating what Jareth would ask next. "You wish him to be fostered with me?"

"Correct. He's a little younger than the normal age, but he's done well here and I think new surroundings would also help him in… other ways." Jareth had had long talks with Christian about how the boy was adjusting to life Underground. While he was concerned over the boys emotional state over the loss of his sister, by Jareth's reckoning it was time for him to let it go. Hopefully little Toby would be so excited to have a new kingdom to explore he would forget the pain of his lost sister.

"What else could sending him to my court help him with?" He asked suspiciously.

"He had a strong attachment to his sister and has yet to come to terms with her being left behind."

"His sister? The same mortal you fancy? The one who wished him away?" With a wide grin Drachen sat back in his chair and stretched out. "This story keeps getting better and better."

An angry frown was Jareth's only reply, but Drachen remained mute and unrepentant. Finally Jareth was forced to give into the silent entreaty and explain to his friend. "The girl was selfish and bratty as a child, but grew out of it after winning her brother back. The siblings had little more than each other over the years as their parents were inattentive. Toby looks upon Sarah as a mother and that was why the separation was even harder for him."

Drachen nodded in understanding and said, "Mother and sister in one. And you think sending him off to my court will make him forget her?"

A slight shrug was his response. "Only time will tell. There's little else I can do and the boy is strong. He will soon forget about her anyways and become a proper heir."

A far off slam was heard echoing throughout the castle. A moment of concentration on Jareth's part told him that it was Toby angrily making his way towards him. "Here comes the boy now."

Further loud bangs and thuds were heard as the young prince came closer and a loud snarl was heard before the frightened shriek of a goblin rang out. "The boy has already adopted your temperament I see," Drachen said with an amused snort. "That should make his visit lovely."

Before Jareth could respond, Toby came into view, a furious expression on his young face. A slightly amused but wary Christian followed in his wake, taking up his regular position one step and to the right of the boy as his protector.

The boy's anger had not diminished in the slightest since entering the room, but the rules of protocol that Jareth and Christian had been drilling into him held and he waited silently for the king to acknowledge him.

"Hello Toby," he greeted with a slight nod. The goblin king tried to hold back his amused smirk as the boy stood there fuming. He waves of indignant anger and aggression seemed comical coming from one so young. Turning to his friend he introduced the two by saying, "Lord Drachen, this is Prince Tobias, heir to the Goblin Throne. Toby, this is our friend and ally, King Drachen, Lord of the Dragons."

Toby gave a brief bow to their guest, his eyes widening at the mention of dragons and his anger pushed aside by his curiosity. "Dragons?" He asked. "Your kingdom has dragons?"

"Oh yes," Drachen told him in an amused voice. "Entirely too many I sometimes think. It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Tobias."

"Call me Toby," the boy said. "No one calls me Tobias except for…" Here Toby stopped, anger once more flashing in his eyes. "My sister when she's mad," he finished quietly.

"Yes, well Toby," Jareth said loudly, not wishing to bring that topic back up. "I was just discussing a possible visit to Drachen's court for you. Would you like to spend some time there and meet the dragons?"

"No father, I wouldn't." Toby said in a loud and clear voice. "I would however like to discuss some things with you."

Jareth struggled with his impatience and anger, telling himself that losing his temper with the boy would do little good. "Whatever you wish to discuss can wait Toby, it would be rude to ignore our guest."

"But I wish to discuss another guest," Toby told him impertinently, meeting him eye to eye.

"We have no other guests," the king said to him, not knowing what the boy could possibly be referring to or why Christian looked so uncomfortable.

"We will be shortly father," Toby told him. At Jareth's raised eyebrow he supplied the information, "My sister Sarah will be joining us tomorrow after I go and fetch her.

Jareth's brows immediately lowered in anger, while Drachen didn't even try to retain his amusement. "Oh yes my friend, he'll definitely be forgetting all about her soon." The Dragon Lord continued to laugh as Jareth glowered, Toby stood defiant, and Christian looked resigned.

* * *

I know, I'm late. Sorry! TC took a lot out of me to finish and then my stupid muses insisted I write the prolgue to the squel. Hop you liked this chapter, and get ready for lots of updates. I think to get this story finished on time I'll have to post one a day. :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed Ch 1 and 2! Don't forget to review again please!

Oh and if anyone is interested, my profile was redone to list all my stories, those currently being posted and ones to come. If you have any thoughts or feedback on what's coming up next, feel free to send a message. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No matter how hard she tried, Sarah couldn't get her mind to stop whirling in its frantic circles, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Her episode in the kitchen continued to bother her and try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling that something, or someone, had messed with her mind and memories.

_That boy, Toby, has something to do with this… But what? And there's someone else too. A man, older and powerful. _She wasn't sure where these thoughts were coming from, but they seemed right. And while trying to remember Toby filled her with sorrow and a sense of loss, the thought of the man filled her with fiery anger and hate.

Back and forth she paced the length of her room, no closer to solving this mystery than she had been before. With a loud sigh she flopped onto the window seat, pulling up her legs and hugging her knees. _This is driving me crazy! I can't even remember who these people are… What if I'm just cracking up? _That thought stopped her. It hadn't occurred to her before that maybe she was going crazy.

She lay back against the cushion, letting her head rest against the cool pane of the window. _I'm not crazy. All this has to be real. _She felt a lump behind her and frowned, trying to get comfortable. The lump remained though. She plunged her hand down behind the cushion, angrily searching for the nuisance. Her hand closed around a small square object and she pulled it up seeing that it was a small, leather bound, red book.

_This book… Why does it look so familiar? _She frowned in concentration thinking hard about the book. _That's right, on Halloween… I picked it out of the bookcase to read, but I fell asleep before I read more than a few pages. _Idly she opened the book and began scanning the paragraphs. The story seemed awfully familiar to her, even though she didn't remember ever reading it. _Maybe mom read it to me when I was little…_

With nothing better to do she continued to peruse the book, laughing at odd bits and pieces. _"Ow, it bit me!" The girl exclaimed. "Well what did you expect fairies to do?" Asked the grumpy dwarf. _

On she read, skipping over large chunks, but getting the gist of the story. _This all seems so familiar, _she kept thinking to herself. She could clearly picture the high stone walls of the labyrinth, the image of the bad tempered dwarf came readily to her mind, and the sarcastically arrogant voice of the king rang in her ears.

Quickly now she thumbed through the story, the words flashing by too quickly to read, but still Sarah knew everything that happened, every word exchanged and every peril triumphed over by the brave girl.

Finally she reached the end of the book, the last page with the final scene between the girl and the king. _"Give me the child," the girl said to the king. "Think of what I'm offering to you," the king told her in a cold voice. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave. The girl was hesitant for a moment, but then the words came to her allowing her to break the spell. "You have no power over me." _

Sarah sat there stunned. "You have no power over me," she whispered aloud. Suddenly the searing pain from earlier was back, causing her to scream. With every heart beat it intensified, causing black spots to dance in front of her eyes. She sobbed out loud with each increase of pressure, feeling as if someone was cutting into her brain with a dull knife.

Suddenly names, faces, and feelings came flooding into her mind. Toby, her brother, her dear brother. Toby as a baby crying and Sarah pouting that she had to watch him. Wishing him away and fighting Jareth to get him back. Taking care of him over the years, being the one thing in his life that was always there. Cuddling him when he had bruised knees, helping with his homework, cheering him on at Little League games.

More faces came to her. The time she spent Underground came back in a flash flood. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, her three stalwart friends, helping her in any way they could to beat the tyrannical king. Jareth himself, cruel and heartless, throwing challenge after challenge her way in hopes of keeping her from her brother.

The final confrontation. Winning Toby back. The years in between, dreams and nightmares, always the same and always about the same wicked king. Finally, her mind showed her how it had all gone wrong. Jareth returning on Halloween, telling her that Toby was his and always had been, asking her to come Underground with him and becoming furious when she refused. And Christian, poor Christian, so sad but having to follow his king's orders.

_"I'm sorry Lady Sarah," he said while holding her head between his strong hands, not allowing her to be free even as she fought him. "I wish there could be another way." _

_"Christian, don't!" She cried frantically, desperately trying to wrench herself away from him. "You don't have to listen to him! Don't make me forget my brother." _

_His eyes locked onto hers and her body was stilled. "I swear to you he will be proteced. I will keep him safe." _

_A tear escaped her eyes as she realized he was going to do it. "Please," she whispered one more time, knowing that it was useless. _

_Jareth's voice rang out from the doorway, tauntingly calling out, "Get on with it Christian; I grow weary of her caterwauling." _

_He nodded slightly, sadness and regret in his eyes. "Forgive me," he said to her. _

_Then nothing. Mind blank, being stripped of every memory having to do with Toby, Jareth, and the Underground. _

The pain was gone. At least the pain in her head had dissipated, but now there was an ache in her chest, a heaviness to her heart that made it hard to breathe. "Damn you Jareth," she whispered out into the room.

Rage such as she had never known filled her and for a second everything seemed to be tinged in red. She wanted to scream, cry, hit something, or maybe all three. _How dare he do this!? How dare he steal my memories!?_ Her thoughts were chaotic and her reasoning was out the window. With out even thinking about it she went to her vanity and sat down, calling out more forcefully than ever before, "Hoggle! I need you now!"

Her breathing was harsh and her fists kept clenching and unclenching. A snarl was torn from her lips as it took more than thirty seconds for the dwarf to appear. She opened her mouth to call him again when suddenly he appeared.

"Sarah?" Came the hoarse sounding voice. "Sarah, is that you?" His voice sounded confused but when he saw that it was indeed her, his face broke out into a giant grin. "It is you Sarah! But how, what's going on?"

"Hoggle," she said in an overly calm voice, "I will explain it all to you later. I need to know right now, how do I come through to the labyrinth?"

The usually bad tempered dwarf scratched his head and looked around worriedly. "Eh, Sarah, I don't really think that's allowed."

"I don't care Hoggle," she managed to grit out between her clenched teeth. "I need to know, is there a way or not?"

With a resigned sigh he told her, "Aye, there's a way." She looked at him expectantly and once more he sighed. "This time he'll leave me in the bog for good," he muttered, mostly to himself.

He reached his hand forward, but instead of touching glass it kept going through to her side. She placed her hand in his and with a gentle tug she went through the mirror. To Sarah it was no longer than a brief moment, somewhat jarring but not too unpleasant. She gave her friend a curt nod and said, "Thank you Hoggle." Looking around she noticed they were in a stone room, dirty and dingy, lit by several torches. "Are we in the castle?"

"Aye," the dwarf told her, "Over on the goblin side."

"Where is Jareth," She asked him quickly, her voice low in anger and her eyes telling Hoggle that there would be no point in lying to her.

"Well, eh, I don't rightly know," he tried to say, but her nostrils flared and her eyebrows lowered in a threatening manner. "He's usually in the throne room though this time of day," the scared dwarf blurted out.

Another curt nod was her reply and she quickly began to walk towards the door. "How do I get there?" She asked over her shoulder.

"The hallway goes straight there, you can't miss it," he called out to her. "Shall I accompany you Sarah?" He asked, dreading the answer.

She stopped, for once looking at him with out anger in her eyes and a soft smile lighting up her features. "No Hoggle, it's ok. I faced him by myself once before. Thank you for your help." With that she turned and left the room.

Hoggle was right, the hallway outside the door led her on a straight path towards her soon to be foe. As she made her way ever closer, she thought about what was to come. _I gave Toby up because I couldn't stop him from naming him his heir and I couldn't keep Toby from something he really wanted. But how DARE that bastard think that I would let him take my memories? This time you've gone too far Jareth. _

Her steps were hurried but forceful, her anger sustained by the horrible thing Jareth had done. Suddenly a thought broke through her cloudy haze and she stopped cold. _What if he took Toby's memories too? What if my baby brother doesn't even remember me?_ That thought brought a chill to her heart and she now broke into a run, anxious to confront the Goblin King and see how far his treachery had gone.

In no time she made it to the end of the hallway and saw two giant double doors. Two medium sized goblins stood guard on either side, but neither of them so much as batted an eye as she walked purposely towards the door. With a giant heave she pushed one door open, stopping to take in the scene before her.

Jareth sat, in all his regal arrogance, in a simple throne. Dove gray breeches, black shirt and boots adorned his frame and his face was bearing a large scowl. Next to him, seated quietly but with a large grin on his face was a man that she did not recognize. He was handsome, oozing the same charm and sex appeal as Jareth. He wore tight leather breeches and a blood red shirt opened at the neck and displaying a large amount of chest. Across from the two seated was Toby wearing a miniature version of Jareth's garb and shouting angrily, while a much subdued Christian stood next to him, a calming hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

The sight of her brother nearly brought her to her knees. Her happiness swelled to see him once more and she thanked whatever deity it had been that allowed her to recover her memories. The door that she had been unconsciously clutching was released and she stumbled forward, into the light of the bright torches around the throne.

"Toby," she whispered, for a moment unable to raise her voice louder. But with a bit of determination she shouted out, "Toby!"

All four men stopped what they were doing to turn towards her. "Sarah!" Her little brother shouted out. With out missing a beat he ran towards, her leaping in the last few steps to fly into her arms.

"Toby," Sarah said again, the sound breaking as she chocked on a sob. Tightly she held her brother, burying her head against his blonde hair and letting her tears soak him. He too was crying, his sobs muffled against her chest as he returned her bear hug.

The siblings clung to each other for several moments, but when they had at last composed themselves somewhat they pulled apart. "Are you ok Toby?" She asked him worriedly, checking him over.

"Never better," he told her with a cheeky grin and stifling his sniffles.

Jareth's angry voice rang out from his chair, "Did you think I would beat him my dear?"

Cold fury darkened her eyes as she let go of her brother completely and turned to face the king. "I wouldn't put anything past you," she spat out. Marching towards him, she clenched her hands, nails biting into her flesh and drawing blood. "How could you do it you monster? How could you take even the very memory of him away from me?"

His tone was indifferent and his eyes bored. "I do as I please Sarah. You presume much to question me. Be glad that I forgive your impertinence time after time."

"Impertinence?" She shrieked, causing Toby and Christian to wince slightly. "You have yet to see impertinence!" With only that to serve as a warning, her hand flew back and struck him hard across his face.

Immediately Jareth jumped from his chair with a roar of fury. Instead of backing up as any sane person would do, Sarah stood toe to toe against him, looking for all the world as if she would hit him again. With out even looking at each other, Christian and the stranger where there, pulling the two combatives apart.

Even with the two separated, electricity crackled between them, almost enough to manifest physical sparks.

While Christian tried to speak in a low voice to Sarah, attempting to calm her, the unknown man holding Jareth seemed to be fighting a losing battle against his rising laughter. In a loud voice he said to Sarah, "My fair lady, if I didn't have to hold this rabid beast back I would be kissing you right now. Well done."

Other than the stranger's laughter, Jareth's muttered curse was the only thing heard in the quiet room.

* * *

I'm always having Sarah slap Jareth around... Kinky... :)

I hope you guys enjoy the excessive hunks walking around. I just couldn't resist, even though our beloved Jareth is more than enough. :) I hope you guys like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write, especailly the end.

Somthing fun for those of you that have read The Challenge. There's a poll up in my profile asking for your opinion on how Lady Regna should bite the big one. :) The winning option just might make it into the sequel, so go cast your vote.

Big thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Let's hope you do so again. :) Just a few more days til Thanksgiving, here's hoping I can finish in time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My sister Sarah will be joining us tomorrow after I go and fetch her," his adopted son told him. Jareth's brows immediately lowered in anger and he felt his blood boiling at the mention of that damned mortal's names. Drachen made some sarcastic comment but he chose to ignore it in favor of glaring at his heir.

"That is ridiculous Toby, your sister will not come," Jareth told the boy while keeping a tight rein on his temper. "I gave her the chance and she refused. Besides, she doesn't even remember you now."

"Yes she does," Toby said fiercely, pride and anger warring in his eyes. "Or at least she will soon." Looking briefly at Christian the boy said, "We were there and we saw her. She said our names while she seemed to be having some sort of fit. She is recovering her stolen memories."

Jareth, for one of the few times in his life, looked absolutely stunned. His surprise was quickly turning to anger and he asked Christian softly, "How is this possible I wonder?" His eyes had taken on a deadly glint as he was struck with the evidence of his possible betrayal. "How could the girl remember if you did as I asked?"

Christian cleared his throat, looking slightly nervous, but spoke in a clear voice while looking Jareth in the eye. "I did exactly as you asked my lord. I removed the girl's memories of her brother, you, and all the rest. The job was well and truly done and it was not by my hand that she was able to regain what I had taken. How or why it happened I can not say and I would hesitate to even make a theory as to how it happened."

Jareth was again silent, while Toby looked triumphant. "See! She remembered all on her own! She wants to remember me, cause she misses me just as much as I miss her. If you ask her again I'm sure she'll say yes."

Yelling in rage Jareth shouted, "I will not beg for her a third time!" His eyes were wild and he sat there breathless, furious at himself for loosing control, at Toby for asking for something he could not give, and Drachen for sitting there looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well Jareth, I never thought I would see the day that you would lose your head so completely over a girl," the Dragon Lord said with a smirk. Turning to Toby, he ignored Jareth as he asked, "How is your sister doing these days young Toby?"

"She looks miserable," Toby said unhappily. His shoulders slumped as he thought about how sad and unsettled his sister had looked. "She's all alone in that big house. We've always had each other, but now…" He sniffled a few times, unable to continue.

Drachen turned back to Jareth and said, "Sounds like the poor girl's had it rough. Maybe you should reconsider."

Having gained control of his emotions, he said to his friend in an icy tone, "Sarah is strong and stubborn. I'm sure she will be fine. She was given her chance and refused it. Why ask her again?"

"Cause you did it all wrong the first time you big boob!" Toby practically yelled at him. Jareth's head whipped around and met his stern face, unable to believe that his son and heir would talk to him in such a manner. "You didn't ask her to come, you practically ordered her!"

"Prince Tobias," Jareth said in a warning tone. "You go beyond your place. As my heir I am willing to discuss the matter with you rationally, but if you will not see reason I see no need to continue this discussion. Your sister will stay where she is and that is the end of it! Do I make myself clear?"

The boy bore a sullen look to his face and was about to make a reply, when suddenly a loud feminine voice yelled out, "Toby!" All heads looked to the source and Jareth growled internally to see the object of their discussion.

"Sarah!" His heir screamed out, running towards his sister. Seeing no use in attempting to part the siblings, Jareth remained seated and impassive, even though he longed to banish her back to the world above.

As the siblings continued to hug and cry, Drachen leaned over to him and said with a sly grin on his face, "The girl is even more impressive in person."

"The wench has fangs," Jareth told his friend, "Even more deadly than yours Drachen."

"I've always loved a challenge," he replied, sitting back and watching Sarah with an avid gleam in his eyes.

Before Jareth could make a comment to his friend, or deal with the irrational surge of jealousy coursing through his body, the question that Sarah was asking caught his attention. "Are you ok Toby?"

Such a simple question, but it was enough to bring his rage boiling over again. He immediately began to defend his position while seething inside. _Damn the wench for coming here, _he thought to himself as he exchanged barbs with her. _I gave her an out, letting this thing be done between us and what does she do! Unravels all my hard work and- SLAP!_

The wench had hit him, had dared to touch him in anger. No longer could he hold to his hair thin control and display a dispassionate demeanor. For a time all he could see was red and all he could think of was making the wench rue the day she had ever heard the words "I wish."

When he finally calmed and came back to his senses, Drachen held him in a tight grip, Christian was restraining the mortal wildcat, and Toby watched all with wide eyes. Calmly he said to Drachen, "Release me." With no hesitation the Dragon Lord let go, but kept a wary eye on the king. With a jerk of his hands Jareth straightened his shirt before resuming his dignified seat on the throne.

Christian too let go of his charge, while Sarah shot him an ice laden glare. He returned her look with a wry smile and she snorted, turning her back on him before returning her regard to the Goblin King.

Drachen too resumed his seat, smiling at all the occupants. "My lady, truly your courage deserves some sort of reward. While our host may have forgotten his manners, allow me to do the honors of summoning you some refreshment, or perhaps a chair?" Sarah's eyes went to the smiling form of the Dragon Lord and again Jareth was filled with a bitter jealousy. _Even when I desire to kill the wench I can't stand to see another showing her favor, _he thought in a foul mood. _I swear I'll break the hold the witch has on me yet._

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced," Sarah told Drachen politely. "Unless of course we have and I was unable o recover that memory," she spat out in Jareth's general direction, causing him to growl in warning.

"Ah, my lady, forgive my lack of manners," Drachen told her while standing. Moving swiftly to her side he gave her a deep bow, capturing her hand in his own. "I am King Drachen, Lord of the Dragons and your most humble servant." Jareth could hear the sensual undertones Drachen conveyed to the girl and it took every once of will not to attack his friend as he tenderly caressed the back of Sarah's hand with his lips.

Sarah smiled prettily at him, her eyes lighting up with mischief and fire. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Drachen," she murmured to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Sarah. But please, call me Drake. All close friends do and I hope that we shall be _very_ close friends my dear." He continued to look deeply into her eyes while still holding her hand in his firm grasp. She made no move to pull away and Jareth had the biggest urge to send them all to the bog.

Sarah laughed pleasantly at his gallantry and flirtatious talk. "As you wish Drake, but please, call me Sarah." Her tone and stare turned icy for a moment as she looked towards Jareth. "It's nice to see that not all the Kings of the Underground are such arrogant bastards."

Drachen threw back his head and laughed aloud, but Toby and Christian both winced, expecting the worst. Jareth however remained outwardly calm, only allowing his anger to seethe on the inside. "If introductions are complete, I would think it's time for _Lady_ Sarah to be going home." While Jareth would give grudging admiration to Drachen for diffusing Sarah's volatile temper, he had no wish to watch as they continued their flirty game.

She stiffened in anger while Toby protested hotly, "But she can't! She just got here." Jareth turned a quelling look on his son telling him silently to drop it. Toby never had been one to listen though and since becoming fae and Jareth's heir had a stubborn streak in him to rival his sister. "Father I want her to stay," he announced out loud. "Her place is here with me and not above ground."

"Toby," Sarah said gently, "While I don't want to leave yet and wish to have more time with you, this is not my home and I can't stay."

"My sentiments exactly," Jareth said with a sneer. "For once my dear we are in agreement."

This time it was Toby's turn to shoot a nasty look at his father. Turning back to Sarah he said, "That's not true Sarah and you know it! This is your home and world even more than it is mine!" Sarah looked away from him, not wanting to listen, but he persisted. "This place of magic is where you belong! You believed Sarah, even with out ever having seen it. This world was real to you before you ever stepped foot in it and now you want to walk away?" She looked back at her brother, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

Jareth listened to his son's impassioned speech and knew the words to be true. What mortal was more deserving of a life lived within the magic of the Underground than Sarah? She who had believed enough to say the words, knowing what would happen, but yet not truly understanding what it would mean. The one mortal to have ever accepted the challenge to regain her brother and win, ultimately defeating the goblin king. But he had known all this before and out of the desire he had for the mortal girl had offered her a place at his side, an offer which she had completely refused. Not just once, but twice. Let her suffer now in the bland unimaginative world above.

"This world is all that I have ever wanted," Sarah said, breaking the silence that had hung in the air after Toby's fine words. "All my life I've forced myself to pretend to be happy living in the mundane word." Her tears fell harder as she looked at Toby, ignoring the king sitting on the seat behind her. "But how could I be any happier here Toby?"

"You'd have me," her brother said quietly, his lip quivering as he fought not to cry.

"Oh Toby," she whispered, going down onto her knees and holding her brother close. "I would have you, but I have you now. I remember you know and I'll never lose you again." Fiercely she looked up at the Goblin King, unmoving on his throne. "I think it's time for me to go," she said to her brother gently. "I'll come back and visit you soon."

She got back to her feet as if she would leave while Jareth looked on stoically. Toby turned once more to Jareth and voiced his plea, "Please father, can't she stay?"

He stayed silent a moment before replying, "Her mind is already made up Toby. Even if I gave consent she has already denied the possibility."

The young boy hung his head, absently accepting the hug Sarah gave to him. Suddenly his head shot up and his face broke out into a giant grin. "Well then, can we go above ground tomorrow and spend Thanksgiving with her?"

Sarah gave a little gasp of surprise, Drachen looked excited by the idea, and Christian looked unsure. Jareth however gave the idea some thought. "She's going to be all by herself otherwise," Toby said, pressing his case when Jareth didn't immediately dismiss the request.

Sarah looked askance at her brother and began to say, "Toby I don't think that's-"

"Your request is acceptable," Jareth said in a loud voice, cutting her off. Her mouth hung open for a second and then she closed it with an audible snap. _If it'll cause her some slight discomfort, than I am more than willing to give in to the wishes of my adopted son, _he thought with a barely concealed smirk.

"Very well," she said to him stiffly. With a larger smile for Toby she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," he said, pumping his fist in the air. At Christian's stern look he said, "Uh, I mean, I look forward to enjoying the presence of your company my lady." Formally he bowed to her before being ushered from the room.

The three people left behind stood in a semi awkward silence. Sarah looked completely uncertain of herself, Jareth already had doubts about his decree, and Drachen remained immensely amused by it all. "Well," Sarah said to the silent kings, "I will see you tomorrow."

Before she could take more than a step towards the door, Drachen was there offering his arm to her. "Please my lady, allow me to escort you home." She nodded and gave him a smile in thanks with out even bothering to look back at Jareth.

Before they made it through the door though, she casually tossed over her shoulder, "Don't think this means you're off the hook Jareth. We still have things to discuss."

His hands curled in anger at her words, but he remained where he was, watching as the pair exited the room. _Things to talk about indeed, _he thought with a mental sneer. _You challenged the Goblin King once before and won my dear; do not be so foolish to think that I would allow that to happen again._ Tomorrow would be interesting. Definitely interesting.

* * *

Damn, no slapping in this chapter... Oh well, there's always tmorrow!

Thank you so much to everyone reviewing. :) I'm glad you guys are liking this story, cause I'm having a blast writing it. I think there's more than two chapters left, most likely there will be three more. So, that means that there will either be 2 posted on Thanksgiving, or I might have to post one the day after. I'll try to have it up on time, but hey, I get to enjoy Turkey day too, right?

Don't forget to review please! And the "How should Lady Regna die" poll is in my profile! Don't forget to vote, or I might think you guys like her and I won't do anything to stop her... Muah ha ha... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Umm... Just as a warning... There's a little naughtiness in this chapter. :) So if that offends you at all, feel free to not read. :)

Chapter 6

_Oh lord, what did I get myself into now? _As Drake escorted her from the throne room, Sarah couldn't help but feel slightly panicked about what would happen tomorrow. _Damn him for agreeing to this! He did it just to spite me! _Even with her worry about what would happen tomorrow distantly she still seethed over what he had done.

"My lady," Drake said startling her out of her thoughts, "Is there something troubling you?" His voice was deep and smooth, flowing over her like a caress. Looking up at him she saw the bright gleam in his eyes and the broad grin he wore for her.

"No Drake, I'm fine." At his cocked brow she sighed and said, "Ok, well I'm a little worried about tomorrow, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Indeed," he said, suppressed laughter tingeing his voice, "I saw how well you handled things today. I must say my dear that I have known Jareth for a very long time and I've never seen him so upset."

"The pig headed bully deserved it," she mumbled to herself.

This time Drake was unable to contain his laughter. "Agreed. Although, to be honest if I were in his shoes I would feel much the same." She looked at him puzzled and he explained to her with an avid glint in his eyes. "Your beauty and spirit are enough to drive any mere male, fae or otherwise to distraction and a little insanity."

She felt a slight shiver at his words and her heart beat sped up a little. "You have a very smooth tongue Drake," she said in a lightly teasing manner, attempting to shift the mood. "Above ground we have a name for men like you; a player."

They had made it back to the room that she had come from and stopped, while his eyes grew a little hard and his smile dropped a few degrees. "I do not play games Sarah," he told her so softly she could barely hear. "Especially when it comes to something I want."

Sarah's back was to the door and she backed up a pace until she was pressed up against it with no where to go. Her eyes were locked onto Drake's and she could almost see an inner fire reflected back at her. "I didn't mean to say you were playing games," she said in a voice as soft as his.

"Good," he replied, bringing up one hand to trail a finger down the side of one of her cheeks, causing her eyelids to flutter halfway closed. The light touch seemed to make her burn and she fought hard to control a tremble that made her legs feel weak. "Jareth is a fool," he whispered softly, breaking the spell he seemed to be weaving around her. Her eyes flew back to his and she looked at him confused. He merely smiled, the fires in his eyes diminishing to embers. His hand trialed down her neck and arm until he could grab her hand. Bringing the slender digits up to his face, he slowly caressed the back with his lips as he had done earlier. "I am not as foolish as he," he breathed against her skin, eyes still locked onto hers.

Gently she withdrew her hand, her thoughts muddy and confused. "I-I suppose I will see you tomorrow?" She asked him while opening the door, grateful that her hand didn't betray her by shaking… Well at least not _too_ much.

"Oh my dear, I wouldn't miss it for the world." With one last lazy grin shot in her direction, he gave a courtly bow and began to make his way back to the throne room.

She went into the room and gently closed the door, taking a moment to lean against it and blow out a slow breath. _As if one of them wasn't enough! _Drake and his amorous attentions though weren't her main concern. Preparing herself for tomorrow was. _Oh god, I have to make Thanksgiving dinner for not one, but TWO kings! But don't worry Sarah, no pressure or anything… Yeah right!_

As she went to the mirror, hoping it would work for her even without Hoggle there to pull her through, she couldn't help but think, _well, at least it should be more interesting than having to eat alone._

That night, the dreams that she had had before her memory loss returned with a vengeance. The moment her head hit the pillow they started right up, as if it was a movie she had been watching but had put on pause. This time though it was a little different.

It still started with her in the crystal ballroom, wearing the white fairy tale dress. However, instead of the room being filled with dozens of courtiers, she appeared to be alone. With out anyone else in there the room seemed a lot larger and every where she looked she saw dazzling reflections of herself and the room, shinning back from the curved crystal walls. Slowly her eyes searched the room, looking to see if there was anyone else with her, but there was nothing. Just the beautiful room decorated with a rich opulence.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She looked at her reflection across from her, but could see no one else but herself. The feeling of another presence remained though and even seemed to grow sharper. Not willing to play games, she stayed where she was, unwilling to turn around.

A quiet breathing sound reached her ears, confirming that there was indeed someone there. Her muscles tensed, every nerve screaming at her to turn around, but she still refused. A hand reaching out to stroke the upper curves of her back made her jump and nearly scream. She stifled the noise though and told her racing heart to calm. A low chuckle came from the one behind her and another hand joined the first. Both slipped down her arms before encircling her waist and pulling her back.

A firm chest was there to greet her but she stayed stiff and upright against it. The solid warmth though combined with the even breathing against her neck and the gently stroking hands soon forced her to relax and she melted against him.

She felt flushed and feverish, yet cold at the same. Every inch of her seemed to tingle and she was having a hard time remembering to breathe. Her head fell slightly forward giving the one behind her the opportunity to nuzzle her neck. A gasp of pleasure slipped from her lips followed by a quiet name, "Jareth."

Immediately the dream world seemed to pop, disappearing before her eyes. She came awake and sat straight up, the name once more slipping out, "Jareth!" The dream came back to her in a rush and her body still quivered and burned.

With a groan of frustration she fell back against the pillows, angry at her unconscious mind for making her have such unsettling dreams. A sudden low chuckle had her sitting upright again and she met the smirking face of her dream seducer.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily.

"You called me, my dear. I was simply kind enough to oblige." His eyes swept her form, taking in her sleep tousled hair and blushing cheeks. "Although perhaps I was mistaken? Maybe you didn't really call me on purpose, merely whispered my name in your dreams?"

She couldn't stand the arrogant smirk he leveled at her and she flopped back down, pulling the blankets high over her head. "Don't flatter yourself," she told him through the covers. "I was having a nightmare." _A really, really juicy nightmare,_ part of her whispered shamelessly. Rational Sarah politely told that part to take a hike.

Jareth hadn't said anything further and she foolishly allowed herself to hope that meant he had left. Slowly she lowered the blanket from her face so she could peek over top, sighing in frustration when she saw that he still stood there.

Throwing the blankets off and standing up she said, "What? I didn't mean to call you so if there's nothing you need, go away!"

His eyes were shadowed and it was hard to read his features in the darkened room. However, each deliberate step he took towards her was very easy to see. "And what shall I do if there is something I need?" His velvety voice asked.

She shivered, hearing the dark and sensual undertones. "Well still leave," she told him firmly, pleased that her voice came out strong, even if her limbs felt like butter.

He had reached her, coming so close she could feel the silk of his shirt against the exposed skin of her stomach. She cursed herself for wearing only a short tank top and pajama pants, but how was she to know she would have a late night visitor. His right hand came up and traced the bottom edge of said tank top, causing her stomach to twitch and her breath to temporarily stop. "Don't," she whimpered at him, hating herself for enjoying the burn he started within her and hating him for being able to cause it.

"Don't what?" He asked, his eyes trained on her mouth while her lips trembled.

"Don't… Stop," she whispered, not able to take any more of the sweet torture. Her arms came up around his neck and she pressed herself fully against him. Their lips met in the middle, tongues twisting in an erotic dance of passion and desire. His left hand joined the right, stroking the smooth skin of her stomach and back, slowly but surly pushing her tank top up. Her hands twisted in his hair, wordlessly telling him to go on and she ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth, deftly massaging his tongue.

When the tips of his burning hot hands brushed against the underside of her breasts she thought her heart would burst out her chest, the thudding beat of it causing her to gasp for air. She torn her mouth away from his in order to moan out loud and he took the opportunity to trail a hot line of kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Sarah," he groaned out, "I want to consume you." The tank top was pulled the rest of the way off and he buried his face against the soft mounds of her flesh.

"Oh god Jareth," she breathed out. His head lifted and his eyes locked on to hers. Within his mismatched depths there was hunger and need, the emotions so intense that she gently lifted up her hand and brushed it against his cheek. He turned his head into her palm, kissing and licking the slender digits.

"Jareth," she whispered. "I want…"

"What Sarah?" His lips moved closer, lightly resting against her own, soft and gentle like a butterfly's wings.

"I want… You," she whispered out against his lips.

He moved back and she was surprised to see the smirk on his face and the gleam of victory on his face. "I know," he said arrogantly. "Wake up Sarah."

When she woke up for real she half expected him to be there waiting for her. Instead all she saw was the sun beginning to rise and her room filling with light. _Oh crap, what the hell was that Sarah?! _

Her cheeks burned and she wanted to bury herself in a deep dark hole. _Goblin King equals enemy, not nummy dreams! _She had thought the dreams of the ball were bad enough, but the two she had just experience were ten times worse! _How am I going to face him in a few hours, _she thought, slightly panicking. With a groan she got out of bed, still groggy and tired, but unwilling to face any more dreams.

_Why couldn't it be Drake? He's just as sexy, with his tight leather pants and blazing fire eyes! Would it have been too much to ask for? Yes apparently it would! Jareth's your ENEMY Sarah! Entirely undoable. Besides, you're still mad at him for what he did! _Her mind was trying to be rational and bring back the feelings of anger and hate that had filled her the day before, but there where other parts of her, parts that still tingled and burned that insisted that all should be forgiven and forgotten.

_Gah, and now that blasted man will be here in a few hours. Thanks a lot Toby. _With a long suffering sigh she gathered up her bathrobe and headed for the shower. There was much to do and since she would be doing it all by herself she may as well get started.

_A cold shower is just what I need, _she thought with a little more spunk and energy. _Besides, if I'm going to be squirming all day remembering those damn dreams, I need to make sure I look good enough to make HIM squirm just as much! _The plan sounded fool proof at least.

* * *

Wow... I think _I _might need that cold shower now! Don't ask where this all came from cause I have no clue! Hmm... I wonder if Jareth is having naughty dreams too...? We all know that Drake is. :) Anyways, hopefully I got that out of my system and we can return to the main story now. As I said, there will most likely be two chapters up tomorrow... I wonder how it's all gonna end?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's late guys! Very busy Turkey day and all... Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Jareth had always considered himself a patient fae king. Calm, cool, and always in control of any given situation. However, ever since meeting the Williams siblings, every last bit of that calm, cool, and in control demeanor had slowly eroded until all that was left was a fiery temper and frayed nerves.

"Father, you _must _make her see reason today," his adopted son was telling him. "She can't be left in that world all alone! And I miss her so much!"

The Goblin King counted to ten. Twice. "Your arguments have been heard and dully noted Toby. My mind has been made up though and I will not hear any more on this subject!"

The group of four men were making their way to the mirror room, Jareth having decided it would be more prudent to use that means of transportation rather than using their animal forms to take them above ground. Drachen's form was quite large and hard to disguise from mortals. Ever since Toby, followed by Christian, had met up with him in the throne room, the young boy had been badgering him relentlessly about his sister.

"But father-"

"Enough!" Jareth practically shouted. The boy immediately turned sullen, his eyes squinted and his mouth in a thin line and Jareth sighed internally. They had all reached the room and Christian opened the door for everyone. Jareth was the first one through, already irritated and regretting his decision for allowing this little visit. Toby made to follow after but Drachen placed a hand on his arm, holding him back.

"I don't often agree with Jareth, but in this instance I do." Toby looked hurt at the Dragon Lord's words, but he merely gave the boy a small smile and wink. "Your sister is stubborn my boy. Nothing _he _says will change her mind." The boy continued to look at him with a hurt and confused expression. But suddenly his words seemed to make sense to the boy and Toby grinned broadly at him.

Content that at least one person was on his side, Toby calmly followed after his father into the mirror room. "I think I should go first father," the boy said with a sense of authority. "That way I can warn Sarah that the rest of you are on your way."

The Goblin King nodded and gave his permission, "That would be fine."

The three men watched as Toby went through the mirror into his sister's bedroom and all three couldn't contain their smiles as the young man lost all sense of decorum and forgot all the etiquette the king and Christian had been teaching him. "SARAH!" He bellowed out. "EVERYONE IS GONNA BE HERE SOON!"

"Well," Drachen said drolly, "That's one way to be announced." Jareth snorted in amusement while Christian openly chuckled.

Toby had turned back towards the mirror and asked, "Are you guys coming?"

Mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead, Jareth started forward first. Before he had taken more than a step though, Drachen placed a hand on his arm. The king looked back at his friend, cocking an eyebrow in question. "From what Toby has explained to me," his friend began in a quiet voice, "This is an important family holiday for the mortals. I have not known the lady for long, but she has earned my respect and admiration." His voice became a little harder and there was a dangerous glint in his eye. "Let the two siblings enjoy their time together and try to keep yourself under control."

Jareth wasn't sure what had him more surprised, the fact that Drachen dared to speak to him in such a way, or that he was willing to risk the friendship and alliance between the two over a mortal wench he had just met. "I lost my mother a long time ago Drachen," Jareth said, barely keeping the sneer off his face. "No one other than that noble lady has ever been allowed to dictate how I am to conduct myself."

"I'm sure he meant no insult, my lord," Christian interjected smoothly. Jareth's head whipped around to face Christian, eyes narrowed as the fae continued. "It would be pleasant for all though if the hostilities were kept at a minimum. Lady Sarah has been working hard to make the day special for her brother."

The king wanted to blow up at both fools for rising to defend the girl. _How many men does that witch have wrapped around her finger? _Throwing off the hand that still remained on his shoulder he began to walk towards the mirror while growling out to the two men, "I find it less than amusing that I must be told to behave." Declining further comment, he stepped through the mirror and joined his son on the other side.

Immediately delicious aroma's wafted over his senses and he was surprised to find the scents tantalizing and pleasant. Toby watched him with a large grin and told him impishly, "Sarah's a great cook! Just you wait, we'll have to roll you home." With that the little boy ran out the door and through the house. Christian and Drachen joined him as he stood there for a moment, taking a look around the bedroom he had viewed so many times over the years as he had spied on her.

It had remained much the same from the night he had first entered the house, the only thing changing was the mementos from her childhood daydreams and fantasies were now put away or placed mostly out of sight. Without looking back at the other two, he left the room behind, joining the two siblings downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen he found the source of the delightful smells, seeing the oven, stovetop, and counter groaning under the weight of several types of dishes. Sarah stood with her back to him, performing some task at the sink and chatting quietly with her brother as he sat on the counter top next to her munching on a cracker. He grew silent as Jareth entered and Sarah finished her task, drying her hands before turning slowly around.

It took almost a full minute for him to realize that the reason for Toby's suppressed laughter was the awestruck expression frozen on his face. He would have been angry at the boy if he hadn't known that it was all Sarah's fault for having dressed in such a provocative manner.

She wore a pair of tight black wool pants that hugged her curves in a most suggestive manner, along with a low cut red sweater, which had clearly been designed with the intent to display her bosom. Her long raven curls had been pulled back slightly from her face and allowed to fall freely down her back. A light touch of makeup enhanced her emerald eyes and full lips and a subtle fragrance had been applied, giving her a light flowery scent. Her heeled shoes tapped delicately against the kitchen floor as she strolled forward. "Hello Jareth," she said in a soft voice, free of malice or anger, but lacking any real warmth.

"Sarah," he returned with a cool nod, letting his mouth snap shut. Taking her unresisting hand into his grasp he lightly kissed the back. Was it his imagination, or did her hand tremble for just a moment and was there a flash of desire in those jade depths?

Drachen and Christian entered the room in that moment, causing Jareth to drop the limp hand. The Dragon Lord cheerfully pushed Jareth out of the way, saying in a warm and seductive voice, "My lady, you look simply stunning today." He wasted no time laying claim to the hand Jareth had so recently been in possession of and spent an unseemly amount of time pressing a kiss to it. "If my friend hasn't already done the honors, let me express my deepest gratitude for allowing us to dine in your most beautiful and graceful presence."

Sarah's lips lifted into a large smile and her eyes filled with the warmth she had withheld from Jareth. "Your smooth tongue strikes again Drake. The pleasure is all mine."

Drachen gave her another kiss before stepping aside and allowing Christian to greet her. With a deep bow he said, "Good day Lady Sarah. I too wish to express my thanks. Might there be anything I could assist you with?"

She looked quickly around the kitchen before saying, "Everything is pretty much done; the turkey just needs a little more time to cook." Looking to her brother, who was busily munching through another stack of crackers, she said, "Why don't you take Toby out to play before he ruins his appetite."

"Sar-rah!" He playfully whined. He hopped off the counter though and ran towards the kitchen door, shouting over his shoulder, "C'mon Christian! I'll teach you all about the important Thanksgiving tradition football!"

With a smile at their hostess, Christian went along with the excited boy. Sarah turned back to the sink and began working on some other task while Drachen and Jareth exchanged a significant look. _Leave us,_ Jareth's eyes seemed to say, while _make me _was Drachen's reply with his wide smirk.

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed in anger and Drachen merely smiled in amusement. "My lady," he called out to Sarah, who looked over her shoulder at him, "I believe His Grumpiness desires a word with you and wishes that I leave you alone to do so. What is your wish?"

Sarah sighed before turning back to her task. "Maybe it would be best if you left for a moment Drake. At least if we do this now we won't ruin dinner."

He bowed in her direction before turning to Jareth with a tight frown on his face. "Do not harm the lady," he said in a voice too low for Sarah to hear. With that he exited the room to join the small football game outside.

Jareth clenched his hands a few times, waiting for the anger from Drachen's unnecessary words to fade before he spoke to Sarah. When at last he felt under control again, or at least as much as he ever felt in the mortal girl's presence, he looked to her. Coming up close behind her he watched as she washed a few dishes. The smooth white skin of her hands worked their way over a small metal pot and he watched with growing interest at the way the water flowed through her fingers as it fell from the tap. A longing grew in him as he desired nothing more than to watch as those same fingers trailed over his skin.

"Are you just going to stand there all day watching me or are you going to say something?" Her voice was low and husky and there was a slight blush on her cheeks. Had she felt his close scrutiny and known where his mind wandered, or was it simply his presence causing her to react in such a manner?

His hands reached out and enveloped hers, causing the pot to slip through her grip. "Will you stand here and attempt to brush me off by appearing busy, or will you turn and face me?" He asked in reply.

His breath puffed on her skin and he spoke softly in her ear. He felt the shiver run through her body and felt arrogantly pleased. The moment didn't last long however as she pushed back against him, gaining her freedom and reaching for a towel to dry her hands. She turned to face him at last, giving him a slight glare. "Happy now?" She asked.

"Immensely," he told her, allowing his lips to curve up in s seductive grin.

The two stood staring at each other for a moment in silence. "I thought you had something to say to me?" She asked, breaking the silence first.

He lifted his shoulders slightly in a shrug. "You were the one to say that we still had things to discuss. I am here giving you that chance."

She seemed unable to meet his eyes for more than a moment and the blush that stained her cheeks such a lovely color had failed to disappear yet. His words seemed to harden her resolve though and she asked him with a faint trace of anger, "How could you do it Jareth? How could you steal my memories?"

"I did no such thing my dear. We both know it was Christian's doing."

He could feel her struggling with her temper, trying to keep things civil between them. She was somewhat successful as only her eyes told of her anger. "Don't play your games with me Jareth. You ordered him to do it."

His voice remained nonchalant as he leaned back against the counter top. "You have since recovered your memories, a fact which I am most curious about, and I have allowed you to retain them. I fail to see the point in continuing any sort of discussion about them."

Her eyes closed briefly and her body tensed. A whisper that he strained to hear slipped from her lips, "Damn you Jareth. This is my mind and my life that you are so casually dismissing." Her eyes reopened and he saw the deep gulf of pain and sorrow within them. "If you ever cared for me in the slightest bit, how could you treat me this way?"

Within the blink of her eyes he was there, wrapped tightly around her tense and unyielding body. His face was close enough to hers that they seemed to share the same breaths. He kept his voice low, not wishing to alert the ones outside, but his eyes were hard and his grip on her merciless. "I cared for you enough to offer a place at my side for the rest of eternity, but you rejected it. _Twice_ I might add. What care should I have for taking away the memories of your great moments of triumph along with those of the brother you would no longer be able to see? Was that not kindness?"

She didn't bother to struggle but her voice came out in a low hiss. "Don't try to play it off as an act of generosity. You did it out of anger and pride."

"Oh Sarah," he said, abruptly losing the hard edge and holding her softly while tenderly caressing the side of her face. "When will you learn that everything I have done has been an act of generosity?" Forcing her head to stay still as she tried to turn it, he captured her lips with his own.

She began to struggle now, attempting to deny his kiss. But he remained patient, teasing the opening of her mouth with his tongue and stroking her soft skin with his skillful hands. With a stifled groan she relaxed against him, allowing him entrance into her mouth and letting her hands rest on his chest. He took his time at kissing her thoroughly, his tongue searching out every corner of her hot mouth and enjoying every gasp of pleasure and sigh of content.

When he had assured himself of her willingness to continue, he pulled back slightly and watched as her eyes opened to reveal limpid pools of forest green. "Why do you continue to deny yourself the pleasure that you would find at my side?" He asked in a throaty growl.

She seemed to be trying to pull herself together, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. When she looked at him again, he wanted to smirk at the still slightly dazed stare. "I don't deny the pleasure, just the pain that would come later," she said in a breathless whisper. At his questioning frown she asked, "How long would it take for you to tire of me Jareth? A week? A month? A year? Maybe even a hundred years?" She looked off to the side, not wanting to see the truth in his eyes. "I would love you, just as you asked of me, and you might be my slave for a time. But it wouldn't last and I would be broken. That is what I deny, even when my body cries out for you."

She gently broke out of his embrace to continue her preparations. Jareth stared musingly at her back, for once not angry at her words, just thoughtful. At last he said to her, "You have my offer, I will not ask you again. No where in the terms that I stated was there any sort of time limit and yet you choose to believe there to be one." He began to walk away from her, heading towards the door. Just before leaving though he said to her, "My offer, though denied, still stands. However, it will not remain so forever."

He walked out of the kitchen, not waiting for any sort of reply, knowing that she had much to think about. In the backyard he watched as Christian and Toby played a game with a funnily shaped ball and Drachen looked on benevolently. He joined his friend at the edge of the grass and watched the game proceed as well. "I didn't hear any yelling, did you muffle the girl?" The Dragon Lord asked without even looking at him.

"The lady is fine. Feel free to look if you doubt me." He hadn't really expected him to go, but without another word said Drachen retreated back inside. A lone eyebrow rose at his friend's actions, wondering how he had become so concerned for the girl in such a short time.

The football game continued on for quite some time with out Drachen reappearing to watch, causing his suspicions to rise, but he forced himself to remain. When at last he felt like he could not stay outside waiting any longer, Sarah appeared at the back door, calling out cheerfully, "Dinner's ready!"

Toby immediately abandoned the game, racing for the door. Sarah scolded him for getting dirty, looking at his smudged hands and face. Ordering him to the bathroom to clean up, she stepped back to allow Christian and Jareth in. While Christian received a smile, she couldn't even look Jareth in the eye, evading his questioning look and retreating before he could say anything to her.

At last they were all seated around the large circular table, Toby between Sarah and Jareth, Drachen on her other side and Christian between him and the Goblin King. Toby looked up at the adults, explaining to the men, "This is when we go around the table and say what we're thankful for this year! I'll go first." Clearing his throat and lifting up his glass of sparkling cider he said, "I'm thankful for my family and friends." He lifted his glass to Sarah and Jareth in turn, followed by a quick salute to Christian and finally Drachen. "And I'm especially grateful for my sister, who I'm sure has reconsidered things and is ready to come live Underground where she belongs." With that the boy sat and drained his glass, smiling at the group around him who sat in silence.

"I thought I said that matter was dropped Toby?" Jareth said, frowning at his son. While he had just recently asked Sarah to reconsider his offer in his own roundabout fashion, he had no wish for the boy to badger her about it.

Sarah cleared her throat and looked distinctly nervous when Jareth looked up at her. "I guess this is as good a time as any," she muttered half to herself. The room as a whole became deathly quiet and Toby's face turned to hers, his eyes shinning brightly with hope. "After careful consideration and a… Very appreciated offer… I have decided to come live Underground." Jareth felt a momentary surge of triumph and elation, but the feeling faded somewhat as she continued to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Yes!" Toby shouted before throwing his arms around his sister's shoulders. Sarah smiled wanly at him, still looking extremely uncomfortable.

Christian smiled at the siblings, "I'm happy to hear that my lady. I'm sure your brother will be much more agreeable with your influence in the Goblin Castle."

Her smile grew stiff and her eyes were downcast for a moment. When they lifted they first searched out Drachen's, who had been curiously silent since her announcement. He smiled at her in encouragement and returned the look. Facing Christian again she told him, "I'm afraid that you misunderstood me. Drake has offered for me to come live within the Dragon Kingdom and I have accepted."

* * *

Well... What did y'all think about _that?_

Just one more chapter to go and I will have that up for y'all later today... I hope. :)

Big thanks as always to my reviews. Especially Rowen Lovecraft who gave me a very big laugh this morning. Please review again if you wouldn't mind and let me know how you think everything's going. :)

I hope everyone had a fabulous Thanksgiving, and yay Christmas is coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, the final chapter. I know it's late, but you forgive me right? I have a bone to pick with a few of my reviewers, but I'll save that for the end. Til then, enjoy everyone!

Chapter 8

Sarah heard him leave as she continued pretending to wash the dishes. As the door closed softly behind him, she gave up the pretense and began to silently cry. _Why can't he just leave me be? _With every moment spent in his presence she felt her heart softening to him and flashes of her dream from the night before also urged her to give in, but she was bound and determined to keep that from happening at all costs. Deep down he was cold and cruel and she knew what she said to be the truth. While it would be easy for her to love him, so unbelievably easy, she also knew that having conquered her it wouldn't be long before he grew bored. She wanted more than that, more than just a physical relationship. She wanted passion but she also wanted love.

The kitchen door opened and closed again and she hastily wiped her eyes, fearing it was Toby or Jareth retuning. However, she was startled to hear the deep velvety voice of Drake speaking out to her. "Why are you crying Sarah?"

She fought the urge to sniff, telling him with out turning, "I'm not crying Drake, don't be silly!" With false cheer she asked, "How's the game going?"

His hand was there on her shoulder, easily turning her towards him and clasping her to his hard and warm chest. "I can smell your distress and see the way you try to hide your tremors. Do not lie to me."

"This is ridiculous Drake! I'm fine, let me go," she said with her face pressed against his shoulder. His grip was just as unyielding as Jareth's though and she felt a blanket of calming warmth wrap around her while she stood in his arms. His gentle understanding was her undoing and she soon found herself sobbing into his black silk shirt.

"Hush my lady," he whispered against her ear. "Do not cry, it's alright." His hands stroked through her long hair and he swayed slowly back and forth in his attempt to soothe her. When the tears had been spent, she pushed back slightly, searching for a tissue. He produced a handkerchief and she blew her nose into it delicately. His hand tipped her face up so he could look into her eyes and his voice rumbled out, "What has he done to you now?"

"It's not him, it's me," she whispered, trying to break away from his steadily burning gaze.

"Do you love him?" He asked somberly, keeping their eyes locked despite her efforts, as if he would learn the truth in their turbulent depths.

"I don't think so," a fresh bunch of tears welled up and she tried to blink them away, but they spilled out, burning a salty path. "I don't want to," she almost sobbed.

"Would it be such a terrible thing to love?" He asked her, genuinely surprised by her sadness and fear.

"With anyone else, no of course not," she told him, her breathing back under control, but her eyes still slowly leaking tears. "But Jareth is a different story. I don't think he's capable of love," she mumbled.

Drake wiped away each tear that fell, his large rough hands soothing to her with each stroke. "I wish there was something I could do or say to ease your mind, but alas I fear I know naught of what is in the Goblin King's heart. It pains me to see you so distressed and I'm sure your brother would feel the same. Perhaps it would be best if you went and repaired your appearance before he comes in?"

She nodded bravely and smiled tremulously at him. "Thanks for listening at least Drake. You're a good friend."

Before releasing her he pressed his lips to hers, a light touch that lasted no longer than a heartbeat. "I would never call myself your friend, Lady Sarah," he whispered to her with his face a bare inch from hers. With that he released her and she stumbled away to the bathroom, drawing in shaky breaths and trying to force her trembling limbs to obey her orders.

_Oh lord. Don't think about it now Sarah. You have a bigger fish to fry. _Drake was resolutely pushed from her thoughts as she splashed a bit of water on her face before touching up her makeup, erasing all evidence of her tears.

_What are you going to do Sarah? _Her emotions were running wild and her thoughts were too muddled to work through anything. Seeing her brother made her so happy, even with her memories of him erased she had missed him terribly. Between him and her heart pushing her to just give in to Jareth, she desperately wanted to just say to hell with it and go live Underground with them. But all signs pointed to disaster and a broken heart.

With a sigh and a feeling of heaviness weighing her down, she finished up in the bathroom and reentered the kitchen. She was deeply surprised to see the table bearing most of the trays and bowls of food and the turkey already pulled out of the oven, waiting to be loaded up onto its platter. Drake turned to her with a large smile as he set the bowl of mashed potatoes down and she said, "Thanks Drake! You're a lifesaver."

With a sly wink and a slight smirk he said, "Think nothing of it my lady. Or if you must, I'm sure you can determine a suitable reward."

She laughed at his light flirtatious manner as she went to the stove and pulled the turkey from its pan. "I fear to give you anything but my sincerest thanks." Having completed the transfer, she picked up the large platter and began to move it carefully to the table.

Drake was there to take it from her immediately, carrying the heavy bird with ease. "You're cooking smells amazing my lady, might I offer you a position as my head cook?" He asked teasingly with a bright glint in his eyes.

She scoffed lightly and said, "I'm afraid you couldn't afford my services."

"Well then what if you came as a friend of the court and I made you one of my courtiers?" He asked, the teasing tone suddenly gone from his voice and a serious look about him.

"What?" Sarah asked inelegantly, a confused expression on her face.

He once again locked his eyes onto her and she felt almost mesmerized by the amethyst orbs. "I have given your situation deep thought and it was the only conclusion I could come up with to satisfy all parties. Well," he added with a sly smile, "Except for Jareth, but his happiness was not added into my equation." She still looked confused and he explained, "I know how much you and your brother have missed each other. I can see the sorrow in your eyes each time you look upon him, as if it will be your last and I have seen him go to battle for you with his 'father'. Jareth has arranged for Toby to stay with me in my castle for some time and I have accepted of course. Coming to live with me will allow the two of you to be together but will keep you out from under Jareth's influence."

"And… What about when Toby leaves?" She asked him.

His eyes reflected back to her the intense fire she had seen on occasion, causing her to blush as much as his words did. "When he leaves you may return home or go with him back to the Goblin Castle if that is your wish. But it is my desire that you would stay with me."

She looked away from him, unsure of how she should respond to him. "Drake… I fear to lead you on by agreeing to your… Proposal."

He laughed chidingly at her, drawing her eyes back to his own. "Sarah, I already told you I am not as foolish as him. I know your thoughts and feelings are bound up in another, but hearts have a way of changing." His eyes continued to smolder at her as he asked, "Would you deny me the opportunity to change yours?"

She thought about his offer for several minutes while he waited patiently. Finally she came to the only conclusion she could. "I thank you for the offer and am willing to accept in order to spend time with my brother. But," she added as the flames seemed to swell in his eyes, "As to the other thing you propose, I promise nothing."

His lips stretched upwards in a smile as he told her, "I don't need a promise, your acceptance is more than enough." He went to stand close before her and lifted her hand to his lips. Brushing them against the back of her hand in a light kiss he said to her, "Shall we dine now and announce our plans? I believe I am famished." The glint in his eyes and the way he said the word made her believe he was hungry for more than mere food, but she nodded dumbly, trying to subdue her blushes.

Sarah worked on autopilot for the next few minutes, knowing that she had a bomb that needed to be dropped. She sent Toby to clean up and avoided Jareth's heated glare, knowing she was about to upset the delicate balance of peace with her announcement. As they sat at the table, she tried to bolster her courage, but was failing miserably.

After Toby made his speech and toast about what he was thankful for, Sarah wanted to be horrified that the opportunity to spill her secret had come so soon, but felt distinctly numb instead.

With her hands clenched tightly in her lap she told them she would be joining them Underground. Toby's hug helped to snap her from her worried stupor and she hugged him back, for the first time allowing herself to feel happy at the chance to be with her sibling. She felt Jareth's gaze on her though and she resolutely avoided it.

Christian was the first to bring up the obvious and she stiffened, knowing that now was the time to let the other shoe drop. She glanced up at Drake who gave her a large smile and she felt immensely better, knowing that whatever else happened he was her friend and would protect her from Jareth's wrath. "I'm afraid that you misunderstood me. Drake has offered for me to come live within the Dragon Kingdom and I have accepted."

Silence met her words. She braced herself for the fallout, counting to ten before allowing her eyes to dart over to Jareth's. His face was blank, his eyes shuttered. The only evidence of his displeasure was a slight frown on his face. When he seemed to come out of himself enough to notice that Sarah stared at him he gave her a long cold stare before saying, "That was unexpected."

Sarah's mouth almost dropped open at that; she felt like he had hit her over the head with a board. She had expected fireworks, screaming, shouting, dire threats, and curses heaped upon the both of them. She continued to stare at him and he looked at her in return, his eyes unreadable. "Shall we continue on to dinner?" He asked politely.

Slightly dazed she nodded, beginning to carve the turkey and passing the bowls around the table. Not having heard anything from Toby since she completed her announcement she looked at him and asked, "Are you ok Toby?"

"I'm fine Sar," he said quietly, spooning up stuffing. "Can you pass the gravy?" He asked just as quiet.

The gravy boat was passed and she whispered to him, "Aren't you going to visit the Dragon Court for awhile?"

His eyes suddenly lit up with joy and he turned to her with a grin, "Oh yeah, I forgot!" His voice was loud enough for the whole table to hear and Sarah cringed as Jareth's head turned sharply.

"What did you forget?" He asked imperiously.

"That you were sending me to visit the Dragon court," Toby explained happily. "That's why Sarah's going," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, not the only reason, but it was the deciding factor," Drake told the boy with a wink. Toby's face took on a conspiratorial look and he returned the wink when no one was looking.

Jareth looked across the table at Drake with narrowed eyes. Drake returned the stare blandly a lazy smirk on his face, but a dangerous look in his eyes. Sarah sought to calm the tension springing up between the two men and asked loudly, "Would anyone like more peas?"

The rest of the meal passed in a relatively peaceful manner. The subject of Sarah's impending move was neatly avoided and interaction between Jareth and Drake was at a minimum. By the time everyone was sated Sarah felt a great deal calmer, feeling as if she had had a stay of execution. She had risen and was beginning to stack dishes when Drake smoothly said to her, "Why don't you leave those and let us take care of it. We will be leaving soon and you need to pack what you wish to take with you." Sarah nodded, gulping a bit when she looked over at Jareth, but pleased to note he still seemed outwardly calm.

She trekked upstairs quickly and began tossing a few essentials in a suitcase. She didn't bother to pack any clothes, knowing anything she brought would be unsuitable for a king's court and that Drake would be more than happy to provide her with clothes. Mostly she took books and some of her personal treasures, not knowing what the future might bring and if she would ever return home.

It was while she was rummaging in her closet that she heard a step behind her and she turned to see Jareth in the middle of her room, hands crossed over his chest and a scowl darkening his face.

She sighed, abandoning her closet and coming to stand nervously in front of him. "You have chosen him over me?" He asked in a low voice.

"There was no choice made Jareth, don't make it about that." She could feel a storm brewing between them and felt weary, wishing there was a way to end the battles.

"You go to live with him!" He said to her angrily. "Do not attempt to lie to me!"

"At least he gives me the chance to see my brother with no strings attached," she snapped back at him, losing her cool.

"He desires you," he spat out in return.

"Well maybe I 'desire' him," she retorted, spinning away from him in anger. "Or maybe I just desire someone who has yet to be cruel to me, who hasn't stolen my brother away, and hasn't had the audacity to mess with my mind."

He grabbed her roughly and hissed in her ear, "I will not allow him to have you." She struggled against him but he held her tighter, "You have been mine Sarah, from the first moment you called out to me."

"Let go!" She cried out, straining in his arms. Miraculously he released her and she pushed away from him. "This," she said, tears pricking in her eyes, "Is why I would not choose you! My affections cannot be forced Jareth. I'm not running your labyrinth anymore and there aren't any drugged peaches."

She stood panting, trying to slow the racing beat of her heart, while Jareth glared at her. His voice, when he finally spoke, was once more smooth and lacked any hint of anger. "You beat my labyrinth, but I have yet to concede defeat." A sudden clomping sound was heard coming up the stairs and he spoke to her quickly, "Do not let your brother become distressed on this day."

A quick nod was her only response and for the second time that day she hid in the bathroom while she erased the evidence of tears on her face. When she had repaired the damage she returned to her room, a large fake smile plastered on her face. "Are we all ready to go then?" she asked with false cheer.

"Yup!" Toby said excitedly. "Guess what Sar, I used my magic to clean up most of the mess! Drake says I'm even better than he was at my age!" Toby grinned broadly and Sarah felt her heart lift somewhat. Being able to be with Toby again was worth any heartache and no matter what she wouldn't allow them to be separated again.

"Have you packed all that you wish to take?" Drake asked her.

"I think so," she replied quickly scanning the room. It was amazing how much she was willing to leave behind. All the mementos of her past life's dreams and accomplishments seemed unnecessary now at the start of her next great adventure.

They all gathered around her mirror, Toby once more going first, followed by Sarah, Drake, Christian, and finally Jareth, who with a simple crystal thrown over his shoulder erased everything about the room that made it Sarah's creating another generic spare bedroom. Knowing how neglectful her parents were it was almost unnecessary for him to do it, but she was grateful that it had been done with out her even asking.

Once on the other side of the mirror and back in the Underground, Drake looked possessively at Sarah and asked, "Shall we go my dear?"

She looked to Jareth who glared back at her with a grim expression and she said, "I suppose that would be best."

She kneeled in front of Toby and gathered him in for a large hug. "I will see you soon," she whispered to him.

He smiled at her squeezing back tightly. "Sooner than you think it father will teach me how to travel with the crystals!" Once he released her he gave a cheery wave to Drake, ordering the Dragon Lord to take good care of his sister before running off with Christian in close attendance.

With nothing left to keep her from the inevitable, she turned to Jareth. His eyes had darkened with suppressed emotion and his body looked taut with tension. Several things ran through her mind to say, but all that was able to be pushed out was a simple, "Good bye Jareth. Happy Thanksgiving." She waited for him to reply, but he stayed silent. She turned away from him and slipped a hand through the arm Drake held out for her, allowing him to escort her from the room.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked as they left the castle.

"I'm fine," she told him with a shaky voice. She breathed deeply before meeting the calming warmth of his fiery gaze as she said, "At least I will be."

He nodded in understanding, falling silent and allowing her to become lost in her thoughts. _I will be fine. I have Toby back and didn't have to give in to Jareth to do so. That's more than enough to be thankful for._

_

* * *

_

Well that was the end of part 2 and I hope y'all liked it.

While usually here is where I would say thank you to all my reviewers, there were a couple people from last chapter that seemed to be giving me some crap about how the story was going. Well not crap, but they were questioning what was going on. Here is my response to them so if any of the rest of you have similar thoughts we can clear the air.

yodeladyhoo-Sarah is not falling quickly for Drake, who says she's falling for him at all? As they themselves discussed in this chapter, Drake has feelings for her but she is still dealing with her feelings for Jareth. At any point where he has made an overture to her and she blushes, giggles, reacts to it favorably, or anything else like that it is because he is a frickin attractive as hell guy and she has a healthy labido. Wouldn't you enjoy flirting with a hot guy? Now maybe she's playing with fire, and in fact very likely is, but that thought hasn't even crossed her mind since she's so bound up with Jareth.

Blade-Drake's not really slapping Jareth in the face, he's just willing to fight for what he wants. He and Jareth are a lot alike and have a very strong personality. I'm sure we'll see a lot more head butting going on in the next part. As for Sarah being half dragon, no, that would just be silly. :) She was able to recover her memories in an entirely different way and that will be explained later on.

Raven Eid-I already got after you for the 2 bit loser comment, but I thought I would reiterate. :p Be nice to Drake, I happen to like him a lot. :)

snowbird-I'm hoping you just forgot about Toby going to live with the Drake for awhile and that's why you made the comments about Sarah hurting him. Almost every decision that Sarah has made has been for her brother, who she looks on as a son, and she would never do anything so selfish to hurt him. Toby IS important to her. I promise me and her will remember that. :)

Ok, sorry guys, just had to get that out there. Have more faith in your authoress. :) As for everyone else who made wailing comments about Drake and Sarah being together... Well, I, like Sarah, make no promises. you'll just have to wait and see how it will all turn out. :)

_Now_ I will thank all my reviewers, even those that yelled at me. :) you guys wouldn't feel so passionate about the story and it's characters if I wasn't doing something right, so thank you. I hope this last chapter was enjoyable and I'll see y'all soon for the next part of the Holiday Saga. :)

Please review again if you could, and don't forget to add me to myspace! Link in my profile where the poll for Lady Regna is still up. :)


End file.
